Justice for the injustice
by Livin on the EDGE
Summary: /Complete\ One-shot. Seth left his former girlfriend when he wanted to join WWE. What happens when The Shield's leader, Dean, comes up with a plan to attack not only the superstars, but the Divas. Sara's the new Diva's Champion and Seth's former girlfriend. Will he stop this from happening? For WWE'sFinestDiva2012. Rollins/OC Full summery inside!


**Disclaimer: This is for WWE'sFinestDiva2012. Requested and here it is.**

characters are Sara Molinaro (OC) , Gabriel Rollins (Seth and Sara's son), and Seth Rollins

**Summery: **Sara and Seth dated for 4 years until he decided to leave Sara and pursue a career in wrestling...a year later Sara becomes a WWE diva...she becomes the top diva and starts getting alot of attention for photo shoots and stuff like that...Seth is apart of the shield and they are going to put an end to all of the injustices in the WWE...the shield plans to take out wrestlers and divas...what will Seth do when he sees that Sara is in the WWE now and she is now diva's champion...will he wanna take her down or will he tell the others to back off...what will Seth think when he sees Sara holding a little boy that looks kind of like him...will he regret leaving her...Gabriel is Seth's little boy who is about to turn 2.

* * *

Seth's POV

_"Please don't go, Seth, baby, this is really important." _

_"Sara, I have to. I want to go far and you are holding me back."_

_"What about the 4 years we have spent together? Does that mean nothing to you?"_

_"I want to have a career." I said still packing my bags. _

_"This is important." _

_I looked over to her. She was crying and pleading with all her heart. I just shrugged it off as though it was nothing._

_"See you later, Sara." I said walking past her._

I jumped up so fast that I almost fell out of the bed. Yet, another dream of my ex. Every day for the past 2 years, I have had the re-occurring dream. I admit that I did her wrong, but I don't regret doing it. I was going places and Sara wasn't apart of that. I looked at the clock and decided that I should go get a shower. I was suppose to be getting up in about an hour anyways.

After I came out of the shower, I grabbed my phone and dialed Dean's number. He picked up after the second ring.

"Rollins, just who we were talking about."

"I bet, you in the lobby?"

"Will be before your ass." He said before he hung up.

Tonight was going to be the night that we were going to be infiltrating the backstage of Raw. Dean suggested that we begin taking part in the injustices of the Divas. I agreed with him. I mean, all the girls have to do is smile and look pretty for a camera. They didn't have to bust their asses off like us men did. They got off easy and tonight we were putting an end to it.

Once I made it downstairs to the lobby, Dean had indeed beat me there. He was grinning his evil smile at me as I walked up towards him and Roman. Roman turned around and nodded at me before he looked out the door. My eyes traveled to the spot him and Dean were looking at. Outside was the Diva Champ herself. She was getting into a vehicle, I just shook my head in disgust. Girls.

"It's just not right." Dean continued.

"No talent hacks." Roman said under his breath.

"Useless, other than fucking them." I said laughing.

"They are going to be getting theirs. Starting tonight, with that one." Dean added pointing out the door.

"What is her name, anyways?" Roman asked looking between the two of us.

"Don't really know. Don't really care." I said as I started walking towards the door.

The other two started walking behind me.

"Sasha, or Sandra, something like that." Dean said.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter. She's going to be getting her justice tonight for all the injustice that has been going around."

We had made it to the car as I finished talking. Roman had the keys in his hands. He got in the drivers seat, Dean called shot gun and I sat behind him. The ride to the arena was only about 10 minutes, it was quiet. I like quiet. It meant everyone was thinking to themselves. I just hoped that Dean was coming up with an idea as to how we were going to be getting rid of the Diva's Champ.

Once we got there, we all got out and walked in. There wasn't any fans outside and I was thankful. The Shield didn't need any of the fans that cheered for the ones that didn't deserve to be working at Wendy's let alone here. They were pathetic. All the little John Cena fans, running around yelling 'you can't see me'. What a complete waste.

"Dean, Seth, Roman, Vince needs to speak with you." A very small of a man said hiding behind a script said before he ran off down the hall. This caused us to burst into fits of laughter.

Upon making it to the bosses door, Roman opened it and walked in. Why knock on the door when Vince knew we were coming. We all took a seat in front of his desk and glared at him. Why he wanted to talk to us was beyond me. Might as well be talking to brick walls, we never did listen to him.

"I have a feeling that you three are going to try to go after my Diva's."

"Why is it of your concern." Dean asked.

"I have to protect them. Which ones are you targeting tonight?"

"The Champ," Roman said.

"All of them." I added quickly.

Vince's eyes went huge. They almost jumped out of that inflated head of his.

"You are going after Sara?"

My mouth opened for a moment, but then closed. Had I just heard him right? Did he just say Sara? I looked over at Roman, who knew about my past, he looked shocked as well. Dean, however, just smiled. He was completely clueless. I took myself out of the war inside my head and looked at Vince.

"Justice for the Injustice, Vince. If it has been done, then we shall take action against it. So yes, to Sara as well." Dean said and stood up.

Roman and myself followed but was stopped by Vince's voice. "Just watch out for her son."

I looked back at him and stared. I shook my head. This couldn't be the Sara I knew and once loved. This Sara had a son, my Sara didn't. I smiled to myself as I connected the dots in my head. I was just hung up on the name, that was all. We all resumed walking out the door and down the hallway. We turned a corner and again, I stopped in my tracks.

For in front of us was the Diva's Champ we had just been discussing. Around her feet was a bag and a little boy who was running around her. He looked to be no older than 2. Roman looked at him then back at me. His eyes got really big. I just shook it off yet kept on staring. The brunette's back stiffened before she turned around in the direction we were in and froze. Her sparkling blue eyes staring straight at me. The smile left and was replaced with anger. She pushed the little boy behind her and started walking backwards.

"Dude," Roman said grabbing my arm.

I hardly even noticed him. If it wasn't for the increase in pressure then I would have just shrugged him. In front of me, was none other than Sara Molinaro. My former girlfriend, lover, soul mate of 4 long years. Well, up until I left her in my apartment when I decided that I wanted to become what I am today. That was almost 2 years ago. She was suppose to stay in the past, she wasn't suppose to be here of all places. How did I not know that she was the head honcho of the Diva's. Hell, how did I not know that she had a son for crying out loud.

"Seth!" Dean yelled.

I finally turned my attention to the two men that was standing in front of me. "What?"

"Go in there." Dean pointed to the locker room that was beside us that clearly read, The Shield, on the door.

Once inside, Dean started to laugh. I just stared at the ground in front of me. I heard Roman smack Dean for laughing at the situation.

"Dude, the kid."

"What about the kid Rome?" Dean asked, clearly he wasn't paying attention out in the hall.

"Dean, that kid looked like Seth."

"He did?"

I put my head in my hands and sighed. This just couldn't be happening. Not tonight.

"Why didn't you say that you had a son, Seth?" Roman asked.

"I don't have a son. Sara's the past." I added.

Who was I kidding. I still had dreams about her and thought of her often. I love her just as much today as I did 2 years ago. Was I trying to convince myself or them that Sara was the past. To this day, she had yet become the past for me.

"Yeah, right." Roman said.

"I have to talk to her." I said standing up and walking to the door.

"Just be back before the show starts." Dean yelled from the closed locker room door.

I rushed down the halls looking for her. She had to be here. Who was she talking to when I saw her. _Think Seth, Think._ Mike. She was talking to that stupid ass wanna be. She had better taste than that. I was in my own world when I turned the corner. There she was, again, talking to that stupid ass. I let the jealousy wash away from me and walked up to her. The kid that was at her feet just looked up at me. He smiled before he turned back around. He tugged at Sara's hand, making her turn around. Her eyes got huge.

"What do you want Rollins?" Mike asked pushing Sara behind him.

"To talk to Sara, is all." I said through gritted teeth.

"Why do you want to talk to my girlfriend."

"Because I do."

Sara put her hand on Mike's shoulder making him look at her.

"Take Gabriel back to the locker room. I can handle myself." Mike did as she said. She made sure that he and the kid was out of ear shot before she looked at me. "What do you want?" All the gitty and happiness was gone from her face.

"We need to talk." I said.

"I tried, over 2 years ago. What do you want to talk about now?"

"First off, why are you here?"

"I am here because I want to make a name for myself." She shrugged and leaned up against the wall.

"That is," I began to say but she cut me off.

"The same thing you said to me when you left. Doesn't feel too good does it?" She shot back at me.

"Fine," I leaned against the other wall, still staring at her. "Next question, is the kid mine?" I pushed a piece of hair back out of my eyes.

"Yes and no. You are his donor."

"Have it your way then." I said, looking down. "Why are you talking to Mike?"

"He's my boyfriend, I deserve to be happy. Hell, Gabriel deserves to have a male figure in his life, considering that you walked out on us."

"Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"I tried, but you walked out. And that is what I am going to do." She turned her back on me and began walking away from me.

I ran up to her and turned her around. I didn't know what was going on in my head. I just kissed her. At first she was fighting me, but then she kissed me back. Her hand was in my hair just as mine was in hers. We both were in our on little world, until there was a noise that made us both come back to reality.

"I am sorry I left." I whispered holding her close to me.

"Seth, I can't." She pulled away from me.

"Listen, I know that I broke your heart. When you have your match tonight, don't go down there alone, ok?" I said kneeling down in front of her and looking her in the eyes. "You have to trust me ok? Take Mike down there and talk to Kaitlyn about her taking someone down there."

"What are you talking about, Seth?"

"Dean has a plan. It's not going to be pretty. So please, get back up."

"You are really scaring me, now."

"Justice for the injustice," I said almost in a whispered. Her eyes got really big when she realized what I was saying. "now, please get help for after your win. OK?"

"Alright. Let me go talk to them. Thanks for the heads up." She stepped out of my grasps once more. She turned to walk away but stopped before she had even walked two steps. "Gabriel doesn't know about you. I have to explain everything to him about this."

"Alright, go." I said.

I didn't wait and watch her leave. I took off down the hallways back to the locker room I was sharing with the other two men. I was so confused and everything about the new turn of events in my life. I waited impatiently as the Diva's match was getting underway. This meant it was time for us to go out there. I glanced at the screen and inwardly smiled. Sara, did have Mike down in her corner, as much as it annoyed me. Kaitlyn had one half of team hell no, Daniel Bryan. That only meant that Kane was somewhere waiting.

We made our way to the crowd and waited. When the bell rang we all jumped over the barrier. We slid into the ring and Sara backed away. She bumped into Mike, who stepped in front of her. Daniel climbed in and stood next to him. Sara was standing behind both of them staring at me.

"Back away lover boy." Dean said stepping up to him. Mike didn't back down. He stood his ground. "If you get in the way you are going to get what was meant for her!" He screamed.

"Bring it," Mike said.

Dean charged at Mike and Roman and myself went after Daniel. As soon as we started fighting I noticed Sara climb out of the ring. Roman and myself wasn't doing too much damage to Daniel. The crowd exploded when Kane ran down the ramp and got into the ring. Roman got up and charged at him. Kane grabbed him by the throat and chock slammed him to the ground. Dean had already beat Mike so bad that he had a cut above his eye.

Blood was just the fire to Dean kettle. He went crazy. He started punching him more and more. Things were just going to be getting crazier at this mess. Sara was standing on the outside with tears running down her face. Kane grabbed me from the back and pulled me off of Daniel. Kane helped Daniel up before he went over and pulled Dean off of Mike. I helped Roman up and we just stood there in the middle of the ring. Three on three.

"Justice for the injustice!" Dean yelled at the three in front of him.

"I wan..." Daniel was about to say something until Vickie came out from the back.

"You three want a fight, well get me a ref out here. All of you are going to be in a six man tag match, next." She said laughing, before she walked back behind the curtain.

I looked at Roman and he looked at me. This was serious and we couldn't talk Dean out of it. He wanted more blood. The damn vampire. He craved it so much. The ref came out and slid in the ring. He told four of us to get out and stand in our corner. Roman and myself stood next to each other, I leaned over to him and whispered to him.

"We have to get this over with."

"At least Sara isn't involved." he replied nodding towards her.

I looked over at her and smiled just a little. She had tears in her eyes, she looked at me and our eyes locked for a second. She smiled back at me and nodded before she looked back at the three in front of her.

The match was brutal. All of us got in the ring. Dean was laying outside the ring holding his head from where Kane had clothes lined him. Roman was in the ring with him. Kane's back was turned from me and I slid in between the second and top rope and took out his knee. He went down holding it. Roman kicked him before he covered him for the win. Dean climbed back in as Kane rolled out. Sara helped Mike up the ramp as we stood in the ring yelling.

"BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!" I yelled.

We went back behind the curtain when we were told to. As soon as we were out of camera rang Dean turned around and pushed me up against the wall. He pinned me there with his forearm on my throat.

"What the hell was that?!" He yelled pointing towards the way we had just came with his other hand.

"It's a long story." I said looking back at Roman.

"Come on, I'll explain it." Roman said grabbing Dean and pulling him away.

I shook it off and walked down the hall. I turned a corner and there Sara was with Gabriel, Mike, Daniel, and Kaitlyn. I just walked slowly towards them. Daniel nodded towards me and Sara turned around. She had Mike's arm around her shoulder while she held Gabriel in the other. She whispered in the little boys ear and put him down. He ran towards me, so I squated down to get to his level.

"You my daddy?" He said so sweetly.

I looked at Sara and she smiled before nodding that I could answer that. "Sure am buddy." I said picking him up and walking towards the group.

"Seth," Mike said before holding his hand out. "I think I have something that use to belong with you." He said looking over at Sara.

"She wants you, I can't stop her."

"That's just it. She wants you, always have." He said taking Sara's hand and putting her small hand in mine.

I looked at her and then back to him. He just smiled before Daniel helped him. The three walked away before Sara said anything to me. She smiled up at me and then leaned her head on my shoulder. I put my arm protectively around her and sighed. This was what it was suppose to be like. This is what I have been missing out on.

"I'm glad we are finally together." She said as we walked down the hall.

The Rollins family just got bigger and I never regret it at all. Sara and Gabriel was my life and I want let anybody hurt them. They were my all and I will never walk away from them again. I truly loved Sara and this little addition that I was surprised by.


End file.
